It started with a box of Chocolates
by swEEtiie
Summary: Syaoran has a box of chocolates and a very good idea. Can these delicious little prizes win the heart of the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**It started with a box of Chocolates**

**Chapter 1: The day after endless thoughts**

**Disclaimer: State the obvious. I do not own CCS.**

**I wanted to try something a little different… something a little less cliché-ish in its storyline. I don't know how _different_ it turned out, but it was worth a try.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**

**Summary: Syaoran has a box of chocolates and a very good idea. Can these delicious little prizes win the heart of the girl of his dreams?

* * *

**

He had thought about it for a long time. And let's just say… yesterday night, sleep was very much unattainable to him.

How do you tell the girl you love, _you love her_, in a romantic, unique gesture, while not making it over cheesy?

Chocolates… he'd finally come to the conclusion that chocolates would do the trick. They were simple, sweet and very obvious in its meaning.

Early next morning, Syaoran arrived to school fashionably early.

When everyone was still outside of school, having fun and talking with friends, he went to her locker and placed the sweet chocolates inside. He placed a note besides it, telling her how he felt and asking her whether she felt the same way.

He'd done this before asking someone out that is, but it was his first time actually being nervous about it.

Maybe it was because she was different. She was better than him. She was special. Everyone adored her.

"Hey Syaoran." Syaoran jumped from the locker, hearing the sweet voice.

Sakura stood before him in her school uniform, wearing her white vest and short black skirt. Her hair was down today; swept gently away from her face and tucked behind her delicate ears.

"What are you doing inside?" She asked. She looked at him weirdly for the way he had jumped.

"Uhh.. nothing. I just needed to see the teacher about my assignment and uh… whether I've done it right."

Sakura nodded. "Okay…"

They'd been friends for a long time now and she knew him well enough, to know that he was hiding something.

"What are you doing in here?" Syaoran asked her.

"Well, uh.. I came early today to see yo…" She paused. Syaoran didn't notice the slight pink that flooded her face. ".. Yuri! And well, I saw you coming into the building so I decided to follow. I hope that's okay with you."

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, that's okay. I'm glad you came early."

"You do?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Of course. I miss playing soccer with you early in the morning." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh…" Sakura murmured.

"Here, I'll hold your books." Syaoran said, taking them.

His hand brushed against Sakura's arm.

"Thanks Syaoran!" She smiled. She turned away, slightly blushing, as Syaoran gave her one of his rare smiles.

Syaoran began to walk with Sakura following behind. When he was at least two feet away, Sakura let out a tiny sigh and allowed her head to drop.

She thought she was able to hide what she felt, but lately… it was getting extremely difficult.

He was getting to be better looking everyday and now… she wasn't the only one that realized how beautiful he really was.

"Hey Syaoran." Hisa said, flashing him a smile, when they got outside. "Oh Good morning Sakura." She said when she realized Sakura was with him.

Sakura did not fail to realize, the lingering gazes that followed Syaoran.


	2. Chapter 2

**It started with a box of Chocolates**

**Chapter 2: The result of Syaoran's endless thinking **

**Disclaimer: State the obvious. I do not own CCS.

* * *

**

"You kick ass. Go Sakura." Tomoyo cheered, as the game ended.

Sakura smiled, wiping off the sweat that matted her hair to her forehead. "Thanks Tomoyo. I forgot how great it is to play soccer, again."

"Yeah, you were great." Syaoran said, coming towards them. "You're better than half the guys here. You should come every morning…" He said, with a bribing tone.

"Ohoho. Sakura laughed, the way only she could. Well maybe Tomoyo too.. "It was good, but I don't think I can wake up that early again."

She stifled a yawn as she rested on the bench besides Tomoyo. "Plus, I'm all sweaty. That messes up my whole plan to get…" She closed her mouth when she realized what she almost revealed.

"What?" Syaoran asked puzzled. Sakura had just trailed off.

"Err… nothing." Sakura said. "I uh.. gotta go…" She got up quickly, grabbed her books and left without looking back.

Tomoyo laughed, knowing exactly what was going on.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked, very much still puzzled.

"Soon… soon, you will understand." Tomoyo got up and patted Syaoran's back. "God, everyone… so clueless!" She left, shaking her head.

"Syaoran." Syaoran turned, as someone tapped him. He recognized him to be Hiroshi who had played on their opposing team. He was still sweaty from their previous soccer game.

"I uh- I heard that Sakura and you are really close friends. Is that true?"

Syaoran nodded, wondering where this was going to. "Yeah. We've known each other for a long time."

"I see. Um.. You don't like her, right?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No… why would you think that…?"

"No reason." He said. "Well, stay cool. Good game." He said patting Syaoran's back.

He left with a satisfied grin and Syaoran stood there, more puzzled than ever.

* * *

All throughout class, his mind wandered. 

'Had she seen the chocolates? What was she thinking? What did she feel about them?'

When class ended, he was the first one to leap from his desk.

He got to the place, where he'd arranged for them to meet. His pulse quickened as he saw her standing there, with her back towards him.

She was beautiful with her long slender legs and slim build. Under the sun, her hair shone a beautiful, radiant black.

"Nami."

She turned to the sound of his voice… her ebony hair flipping elegantly around as her face turned.

"Syaoran." She held up the box of chocolates. "This… this is really sweet." She said. She offered a smile.

"Do you-?" He asked, full of anticipation.

"Wait, before you say anything, let me finish. I think you're a really cool guy. I have to admit; the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special…" She paused.

"…But the fact of the matter is… too many people like you. And what's not to like? You're good looking and you have a nice personality. But me? I'm just a girl with a pretty face. The person I am inside doesn't even come close to what you deserve. So, find someone better than me. I'll never forget this, though."

When Syaoran didn't speak, she turned away and began to walk.

Syaoran shook his head, not at all understanding what had happened.

* * *

"Oh my gosh… he didn't?" 

"Yeah.. I can't believe it…"

"But Syaoran is…" A dreamy look washed across her friend's face.

Nami folded her legs and sat up against her slanted position on her bed. "I mean… I can't say, I haven't ever thought about him in that way… it's just… he's too good. Well, my decision is finale."

"Hey… what's this?" Her friend asked, picking up a box of expensive chocolates. When the light shone on it, it glittered in bright gold colors.

"That's the chocolates he gave me."

"It looks great." She said admiringly.

"Well.. have it."

Her friend's eyes lit up. Then she shook her head. "No. Chocolate has too much calories. I'm on that plan to eat healthy."

Nami shrugged. "Alright, whatever. You can give it to your brother or whatever. Doesn't he have a sweet tooth or whatnot?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It'll remind me of him, so take it."

"Cool." She smiled. "Thanks."

Later into the night, a very nice sister presented her very much addicted to sweets brother with a delightful box of chocolates.

Let's just say… her brother no longer thought she was an annoying brat…

Well…okay, just an annoying brat who gave him very nice chocolate.

* * *

**I bet you're wondering where this is going and why the last part had nothing to do with Sakura and Syaoran… well; before you lose all your interest in this supposedly CCS fic. I just want to say, I wanted to try something new, like I said in the beginning of chapter 1. Most stories are very cliché-ish. (didn't u all believe the girl Syaoran was giving chocolates to was Sakura?) I didn't want this story to be the same way. I don't know how '_different_' it will turn out, but I'd like to have the chance. But I need support to do that. So please review and read. It's going to get better.**

**Watch how a box of chocolates can get Syaoran the girl of his dreams. **

**sweetie**


	3. Chapter 3

**It started with a box of Chocolates**

**Chapter 3: A Chain of Events **

**Disclaimer: State the obvious. I do not own CCS.

* * *

**

Shiro smiled every time he passed the box of chocolates.

It would glitter a beautiful gold color, whenever he saw it.

A few days after the beautiful day that he was given the chocolates, he invited his girlfriend over for their one year anniversary.

He was taking a shower and when he came out; she had a grin on her face.

She held the chocolates in her hand and examined them happily. "Chocolate…" She grinned.

Shiro closed his eyes. Why did he leave them out…? He had been planning to eat them tonight on this special occasion.

"You shouldn't have? Wait… they are for me, right?" She asked.

She looked adorable wearing his old shirt with her hair wrapped into a careless ponytail.

He coughed. "Yeah. Of course."

And that's how the chocolate went into the hands of a different person.

* * *

Nat smiled in the darkness of the night. She wrapped an arm around herself. She had a good time.

They had a candlelit dinner, at the top of the roof, while the stars twinkled their brightest.

It was all the aspects of a cheesy date, but to her, nothing could have been better.

The box of chocolates rested in her bag, uneaten.

"What are you thinking!"

Nat turned to see where the commotion was.

A guy wearing thick glasses and an out of fashion blue vest with brown pants stood with a pretty brown eyed girl. He was looking at the floor.

Meanwhile, the girl looked immensely pissed and shocked.

"I- I dunno." The guy murmured.

"Look at you and… look at me. I'm beautiful, popular and you're… you're nothing. How could you even think about asking me out?"

Nat's eyes furrowed… she felt pretty bad for him.

The guy slowly looked up, but he couldn't look her in the face. "I- I.."

He was cut off, when he was whirled around by someone.

"How could you?" Nat slapped him. "I told you I loved you. I told you I wanted to be with you... and here you are asking another girl out. Here!" Without thinking, she pulled the box of chocolates out of her bag. "I don't want your expensive chocolate. You can take that, your slut and every pleasurable thought you gave me. Goodbye!"

The nerd was puzzled, as he watched Nat storm away.

"Ohh…" The brown eyed girl had an unreadable expression. "I.. take back all that I said… You…"

Nat smiled, hearing the faint words. She had made one person's night and… although she had given away those precious chocolates… she felt that… he deserved it.

No one deserved being called a nothing… no one.

* * *

_That idea where Nat pretends to be a past girlfriend to get the other girl to like the geek was acquired from Legally Blonde, the movie. It isn't word for word, but the idea is the same_

* * *

"You're serious?" 

The guy called Zachary nodded. "Yeah… after that girl left, Amber turned into a whole new person."

"But you rejected her? Why?"

"Because… I realized, she isn't who I thought she was. She looked pretty, but she is really pretty nasty."

His friend nodded, pushing his thick black glasses onto his nose. "Good call man. I'm proud of you." He said, patting his back. "Zach?" He asked, as he noticed Zachary's gaze wandering. He turned to see what his friend was looking at, to see a blonde girl laughing with her friends. "Oh no…"

* * *

"Hi… I couldn't help but to notice you. My name's Zachary. I- think you're really pretty….." 

The girl and all her friends just looked at him, surprised.

"Man, he never learns." His friend murmured, watching afar.

"I uh…" He rummaged into his bag and quickly pulled out the chocolates. "Uh here. That's all. Bye!" He said, shoving the chocolates at her, before running back to his friend.

"You think I got it?" He asked, enthusiastically. "I mean, those chocolates have to do the trick."

His friend shook his head. "I'm a geek dude, but even I know… that's a no."

* * *

"Ugh. Can you believe that?" 

Her friends laughed. "He ran away so fast… poor little guy."

"Yeah. Whatever. But.." She looked at the chocolates. "These are pretty nice chocolates."

Her friend looked at it. "Hmm… looks good. What are you going to do with it? You're not going to eat that right? Imagine all the calories."

The girl called Lara thought about it. "No.. I think I know what to do with them…"

"What?" Her friend asked curious.

"I'm going to… give it to a special someone."

* * *

He passed by unaware as she watched him. "Hiroshi." He turned, only realizing she was there. 

"Hey." He said. "Uh.. have you seen Kinomoto?" He asked.

Lara shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Nothing. So what's up?" He asked, resting against the lockers.

"Well… I just wanted to give you something." She said. She flashed him a smile. "You interested?"

"What kind of something?"

"It's all innocent." She assured him. She took the box of chocolates out of her bag and handed it to him. "It's my gift for you."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"Well… for standing up for me last year when I was nothing… you know. I was new to the school and some people were saying some pretty bad things. But you shut them up."

Hiroshi laughed. "Well, I was in a bad mood. I felt like picking on people. It wasn't my goal to help you." He admitted.

Lara nodded. "Either way… well, thanks." She moved forwards and landed a kiss on his cheeks. "See you around!" She said, flashing him a smile, before she left.

He looked at the chocolates. They flashed a brilliant gold. He shrugged his shoulders as he went back to his mission.

* * *

"Hey Syaoran!" 

Syaoran smiled, seeing his best friend making her way towards him. "Hey. How's my favorite best friend?" He said, giving her a hug.

Sakura moved away from him, grimacing. "I'm your only best friend." She said. "And… you're all sweaty. You just had gym!"

Syaoran laughed. "That's the whole point isn't it?" He poked her, making her burst into laughter.

He exhaled contently. "Ie.. Sakura.. you always cheer me up." He said.

The sad expression that had occupied his face before came back.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran had been really down for the past three days.

"Nah. It's nothing. Listen, I know I promised we would play some soccer, but I'm not feeling for it right now, okay?"

Sakura nodded a bit disappointed. "Alright. I'll.. see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "See you."

When he had turned the corner, Sakura slumped against the lockers… it was so difficult to pretend…

* * *

Syaoran couldn't clear his head. He had 100 thoughts roaming his mind. 

"Hey!"

Syaoran looked up.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Hiroshi asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I just saw her. She's near the gym lockers. If you run, she should still be around there."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Wait. What for?" Syaoran called after him.

Hiroshi mumbled something, but he was already too far away. All Syaoran could make out was… "Sakura…" and "… ask…"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. They are an absolute smiling factor. D **

**sweetiie**


	4. Chapter 4

**It started with a box of Chocolates**

**Chapter 4: Confrontations **

**Disclaimer: State the obvious. I do not own CCS.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, you lovelies. Your support is very much appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura turned her head and looked to see Hiroshi.

"I- I need to ask you something."

Sakura furrowed her brows. He was holding a box of chocolates in his right hand and it looked as if he had been running all over the place.

"What's up?" She said.

"Well… I've been meaning to tell you, I really like you."

Sakura didn't expect this. "You do?"

"Yeah.. here, these are for you." He said, giving her the chocolate, realizing that this was a good opportunity to put the chocolates into use.

Sakura took the chocolates wordlessly. "Thanks…"

She really didn't know what to say.

She looked at him, down at the chocolates, at him and then down at the floor.

A confused expression flooded his face. "You…"

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. "I… this is really sweet…" She said, motioning at the chocolates. ".. but I don't think it's fair to lie to you and say I like you too when…" She breathed and exhaled. "…when.. I like someone else."

He braced her words. Everything was silent for a while.

"It's Syaoran, isn't it?" He finally said.

Sakura looked up shocked. "How… when… how do you know?" When the words escaped, her hand flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to let her secret escape.

He nodded his head. "Yeah… I thought so."

"I didn't mean that." Sakura offered. She coughed. "I meant, why do you think that?"

Hiroshi just laughed. "Sakura.. Sakura… you don't have to cover it up… I know." He shook his head. "The only thing I don't get is… Syaoran told me there wasn't anything going on between you guys.."

Sakura looked up quick when his words reached her and then slowly she looked down. "Yeah. I know… there isn't… it's one sided." She said, a bit embarrassed and sad.

Sakura trembled when she felt his hand tuck a strand of her auburn hair behind her ears. "If your feelings ever change.. well, let me know."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Bye.." He said. He hesitated, but then he moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek

* * *

There was a light tapping.. first low, then slowly getting louder. 

He gave a smile, as he pushed the drapes aside and looked down his window.

"Hi." She said, giving a little smile. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. Sakura. You know you're always welcome." Sakura smiled, as he opened the door and let her in.

"Thanks…" She sat down onto his bed. "Syaoran, we've got to talk."

He looked at her curiously as he sat down too. The T.V blared the Family Guy and he smiled every now and then.

"That morning, I saw you put a note into Nami's locker. You asked her out, right?"

Syaoran's attention was now fully directed towards her. "And she said no." He said.

"Is.. that why you've been so down lately."

Syaoran sighed, as he closed his eyes. He gave a frustrated groan. "It's stupid. I know. But… this is the first time a girl has said no… not to mention a girl I really liked."

Sakura nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I'm always here for you."

"I don't know. I guess it was just… embarrassing. I mean, if you ever asked a guy out, he would say yes in two seconds flat, but… here I am, and I can't even get this one girl I like to say yes."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "That's not true… I know one guy who won't go out with me…" She looked at him with a sad expression… one he missed.

"I.. I think I should go…" Sakura said instantly. She realized she was roaming in dangerous territory.

Syaoran got up. "Already? But Family Guy's on."

"I.. yes.. I have to go. I'll talk to you in school. Bye!" She said.

Syaoran was left very confused as he watched Sakura's figure, fading in the darkness.

'_That's not true… I know one guy who won't go out with me…'

* * *

_

**The reviews lessen with each chapter. I enjoy this story and I would really be happy if people enjoyed it too and reviewed to show me their support. Can you do that for me? Every little review counts and is dear to my heart. thanks. **

**sweetiie**


	5. Chapter 5

**It started with a box of Chocolates**

**Chapter 5: A Plea **

**Disclaimer: State the obvious. I do not own CCS.

* * *

**

Aww well thanks to those who reviewed. I finally feel glad about posting!

Well just want to say, I love the support. I'm always open to lovely suggestions and just regular comments. No flames. Thanks.

* * *

It was early in the morning and clouds of pure white covered the skies. The sun rested above like a superior, glowing like a big ball of fire. 

The day was especially windy too and Sakura shivered as she walked down the familiar steps.

The wind would blow her auburn colored bangs into her face and with a light finger she'd brush them away unconsciously.

She was deep in thought over a certain matter. In fact it had kept her awake for most of the night and before she fell asleep she had decided she would do it.

She had to at least try, before giving up… for the sake of her best friend.

Sakura went to a stop as she saw a familiar someone walking down the same road a few steps away.

"Nami! Hey."

The black haired girl turned to the sound of her voice and smiled upon seeing her. She was very pretty with her fair skin and intense blue eyes. They pierced into Sakura's emerald ones. However they neither emitted hostility or unfriendliness.

Instead she looked delighted to see her. That was one of the good qualities of Nami's personality.

'No wonder Syaoran likes you.'

Sakura brushed her thoughts quickly away, as the idea ran across her head.

She swallowed too as she pushed away the sad feeling that rose in her, whenever she thought of things like that.

"Hey Sakura. How can I help you?"

Sakura exhaled as she tried to find the right words. "Well, I have a favor to ask you." She declared.

Nami tilted her head curiously. "Sure. But wouldn't you feel more comfortable in the school. We can sit down and eat something, before school starts."

Sakura shook her head. "No, actually I think being out here is better for my cause."

There was no one around and she was relieved about that… considering what she was planning to do.

Nami nodded then. "Okay then. Ask away! I'd love to help."

Sakura smiled at her pleasant words and she nodded, feeling more eager. "Okay.." She took a deep breath. "Nami… please do me this favor and…" she released her breath… "go out with Syaoran."

There. She finally got it out.

Sakura looked up hopefully and met her eyes.

And no doubt, was Nami shocked.

Silence over took them and it was all Sakura could do to wait patiently.

However as each second passed she felt like the load in her chest was tightening.

She couldn't help it and before long, she dropped down onto her knees.

Just waiting for Nami's answer felt like she was hurting Syaoran by each passing second.

"Please Nami." Sakura said. "He really adores you."

The moment Sakura dropped to the floor, Nami seemed to awaken. "Please Sakura! Get up." She lend her a hand and pulled her up. "Sakura…" Nami shook her head.

She looked away like she was gathering her words. Then she looked at Sakura, as if she had decided that she would say what she was thinking. "Syaoran…" she smiled a sad smile. "He's just not meant for me. But he's really lucky to have a friend like you."

Sakura sighed. "Then you?"

"I'm sorry. I made my decision and I can't go back on it. I really can't."

Sakura's head dropped. "There's no way, you can change that decision?"

Nami shook her head. "No… I'm sorry."

Sakura nodded. She felt the tension that had previously rose in her, starting to fade away. "Alright," she said. She looked up and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you inside."

Sakura collected her books and under the sky that seemed to have darkened, she began to her way into the school.

Nami sighed as she watched Sakura's figure disappear. She began to gather her books, but stopped almost immediately.

She was shocked as her eyes met amber colored orbs that just seemed to radiate with a burning fire.

But she just nodded to him, before she officially began her way to school.

A few feet away, a chestnut haired boy stood with clenched fists. The fury inside of him began to boil with each passing second. He could not believe that she had done that.

* * *

"Uye… I'm so tired. But I've been looking forward to soccer this whole day. I can't wait!" Sakura exclaimed, happily. The tension and disappointment from earlier on had begun to fade with the days passing time. 

She was still disappointed, but at least she had tried. And that thought cheered her up a bit.

Tomoyo laughed. She loved it when her friend was in this mood. "Well, have fun, okay?" She said when her car pulled up.

Sakura nodded. "Yep. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, waving bye to her friend.

She was a bit early and humming happily, she made her way towards the gym locker rooms.

However, she froze when she saw him.

"Why did you do it?"

Confusion flooded through her. "What are you talking about Syaoran? Are you okay.. you sound a bit mad?"

"You begged Nami to go out with me. It was bad enough in the beginning, but you had to go and do something so embarrassing. WHY?"

Sakura shook her head, tears threatening to pour. He was mad, so mad. He was so mad at her. "I.. you were so sad Syaoran. I didn't know how to make you happy… I didn't. You weren't going to be happy with me. I know that. You think of me as just a friend… so I knew the only thing that could make you happy was… Nami… so I had to. I had to just try. I knew if I did, it would increase the chances that you'd be happy… just once more."

Syaoran couldn't understand her… didn't want to.. didn't need to..

He had spelled it out clearly in his head. She had betrayed him… wanted to get back at him for something, but.. once again she was selfless, pure, willing to sacrifice her happiness for another.. she..

But he couldn't make it out.. All he felt was all the anger.. his madness.

"Sakura.. just.. just get away from me! Go!"

Sakura's eyes widen and when she registered his words… she turned around and fled.

Syaoran watched as her figure got smaller and smaller. When she had gone, all the emotions in him spilled. He rammed his fist straight into a locker. He felt the pain almost as quick as his tears spilled.

"_I.. you were so sad Syaoran. I didn't know how to make you happy… I didn't. You weren't going to be happy with me. I know that. You think of me as just a friend… so I knew the only thing that could make you happy was… Nami… so I had to. I had to just try. I knew if I did, it would increase the chances that you'd be happy… just once more."_


	6. Chapter 6

**It started with a Box of Chocolates**

**Chapter 6: The end**

So I've decided to end it at chapter 6…

Well, I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update… but thanks to those who reviewed and read this story.

It's been an awesome experience.

* * *

He only heard the sound of crickets, threatening the night with noises. 

Syaoran lay curled on his windowsill peering down into the darkness.

He heard something on his walkway… maybe a raccoon or a squirrel.

Suddenly his eye caught onto a figure in the dark… a familiar figure.

Energy jolted him as he recognized the familiar form… the same green eyes.

He ran downstairs and opened the door; the cool air hit him with so much intensity.

"Sakura?" He called. "Sakura?" Only the darkness answered him. She was gone.

However, he looked down and there rested a tiny packet.

His fingers trembled as he picked it up… a box of chocolates.

There was a note pasted on the side.

He took it upstairs and settled onto his bed, before he read it.

_Syaoran, I'm sorry. I did it because I thought it would make you happy, but instead, it only made you sadder. I said many things before… a few things to many… and although, I regret I said them, I just want you to know… they're all true. Yes Syaoran. I love you. I love you so much. And the hardest part is, I love you in a way, a best friend shouldn't. But, I know you don't feel this way... I know that. I don't want our friendship to end, so I'm willing to put these feelings aside. However, if you feel like we shouldn't continue our friendship because of the way I feel, tell me. I'll sadly put our friendship to an end. Either way, you will always be the same Syaoran in my eyes. I'll love you all the same. Sakura. P.s.: I hope the chocolates make you feel better. It's the only way I can think of, to cheer you up. _

_ -Sakura_

Syaoran folded the note with a sad smile. 'Chocolates…' He thought. She knew he loved chocolates.

He stopped as he examined the box closer. It was the same gold box with the loopy letters. On the side there was even a little tear, where he had made a mistake, while wrapping it.

His pulse quickened… it couldn't be... but how did it get to Sakura?

* * *

The coldness of the night, sent shivers through her spine. 

It was deserted in the park at night and only the silence answered her.

Sakura closed her eyes, as she placed her head against the cool bench.

She felt numb all over.

'How did it get this way?' She thought bitterly to herself.

She remembered the way he looked with his eyes flashing angrily and his look… so disappointed.

He was so disappointed at her.

She stifled a sob, but the tear couldn't be forced back.

She hadn't meant to hurt him, she hadn't, but in the end.. she did…

Everything froze in her, as she heard the shuffle of feet besides her. His familiar aroma intoxicated her.

Alarmed, she sat up and looked into dark amber eyes.

"Syaoran…"

He sat down besides her wordlessly and studied her face. Silence was everywhere.

Suffocating everything.

She could distinctly hear the sound of leaves rustling, a squirrel twitching and the leaves dancing, but the thing she heard the loudest, by far was her heavy heart.

With each second that passed, she felt her heart beating louder and quicker.

Sakura stole a look at him and she braced herself for the way he was looking at her.

He was looking at her intently with a curious expression. His face betrayed neither any emotion nor anger.

When he saw her looking, a smile twitched on his face.

"Sakura.." He just murmured. "I knew I could find you here." His words stated that he could read her, ever so easily.

And it made her heart pound even harder.

Everything about him, made her heart pound.

Finally he asked her the question he had been wanting to ask.

"Sakura.." He showed her a box of chocolates and she knew it was the one she gave him. "How did this box of chocolates get to you? I know you didn't buy it…"

She shook her head slowly. "It was a gift from someone… but the moment, I saw it… I knew I had to give it to…" She looked at him and into his eyes… "you… Syaoran… are you still mad?"

Syaoran just shook his head, exhaling slowly… "Sakura… I…"

Before he had a chance to finish what he was saying, Sakura cut him off.

"I know this is the end… I don't blame you.." She said. "I just want you to know that you'll still be the same in my eyes…" Then she offered him a happy smile, though sadness read everywhere in her eyes.

"Oh Sakura…" He breathed.

She trembled, feeling his arms fall around her small form into a tight embrace.

The heat from him was enough to send her to whole new world.

"Sakura.." he whispered into her ear. "I gave a box of chocolates to a girl… and she broke my heart. But then there was a girl who wanted to mend my heart… and she gave me the same box of chocolates… now I believe, that girl should deserve my heart. The only question is.. Will you take that broken heart… slowly being mended?"

She picked her head up and looked at him in the darkness.

He looked even better, than she last remembered. His beautiful chestnut colored hair fell into his deep amber eyes.

And those eyes told a story all of their own.

She finally felt it… the emotion that flooded him. He wasn't just saying these things to make her feel better… she actually saw them.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into the crook of his neck. She sniffed, trying to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid," he whispered. "You know… this isn't the first time I've felt this way." He admitted.

Sakura tilted her head up, interested.

"In the 6th grade, I started having feelings for you… but then… Ben asked you out. After that I was certain you didn't like me, so I… gave up."

Sakura shook her head. "The only reason I went out with him was because I thought you didn't like me. I saw you kissing Claire in the lockers."

Syaoran scoffed. "I kissed her? She more like… attacked me."

Sakura laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I swear on my lucky soccer socks."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "You never wash them once you go on a winning spree."

"What? You know I can't… that's why they're lucky."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Lucky and smelly."

She laughed at the thought of that. She didn't realize as Syaoran stopped glaring and just started looking at her. A small smile spread to his face.

"What?" Sakura asked stopping, as she realized him staring.

She couldn't react as he gently pressed his lips against her cheek. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her tiny form onto him, so they faced each other, nose to nose.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me… and it took a box of chocolates to show me that. Aishiteru Ying Fa." He whispered gently.

And in the darkness of the night, under the delighted twinkle of the stars, he gently kissed his beautiful little cherry blossom.

That night, a box of gold wrapped chocolates, were shared by two blessed people.

End.

--

Love will never fail to amaze. You just have to believe in it.

sweetiie


End file.
